


Does Your Mother Know?

by thisprentiss



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr (implied), F/F, Nonbinary Character (referenced), Raven Darkholme/Moira MacTaggert (past relationship), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, look friends peter is a trans girl idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a huge crush on Moira. Who wouldn't? The woman's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> the title was legit taken from abba why am i like this  
> this is set after apocalypse, clearly, so peter's already like 27. also lmao tbh who isn't crushing on moira she's a goddess  
> funny story i literally walked out of apocalypse and i was like "ok so. peter's a trans woman and a lesbian and she has a crush on moira" and who am i to try and resist femslash i had to write a fic

"You letting everybody sign your cast?"

Peter turned around as best as she could, hopping slightly on the grass, and saw the figure of Moira Mactaggert walking toward her, hips swaying and auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Y- yeah, I am. You want to?" she asked, grinning and hoping the blush that was spreading across her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. "I have a marker somewhere. In my pocket. Sorry. How are you?"

"I'm good," Moira smiled, raising an eyebrow in Peter's direction, "And I think I've got a couple pens right here, you don't have to find yours."

"Oh! Yeah, that's good. That's cool," she responded, blinking quickly as Moira knelt down on the ground and pulled a blue sharpie out of her pants pocket. As she started to sketch out a cute signature and drawing, Peter bounced on her other leg. She'd only met Moira two days ago, but she was already one of the most beautiful women Peter had ever seen in her life. Not to mention a total badass. And seeing her in a casual pair of khakis and a white tee shirt after she'd worn nothing but suits and battle gear...

Peter would be lying if she said she didn't have a huge crush.

"How's the professor holding up?" it was small talk, she already knew how the professor was doing. They were in their newly rebuilt study, nursing a migraine with Erik - Peter's father - by their side. Probably kissing. Doing whatever those two do when they're not fighting on national television. "They doing okay? Apocalypse beat them up pretty bad in their brain or whatever."

Moira just shrugged, eyes still focused on Peter's cast. The tip of her tongue was poking out of her mouth as she concentrated. _Fucking hell._ "They're doing okay," she finally said, "Tired, but okay. Erik's spending a lot of time with them, so that's good, I think both of them really needed that time together. How are you? I heard it was a really shitty break you had there."

She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, it was- it sucked. But I'm good. Decent. Fine. Coolio. How are you?"

Moira let out a laugh, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Just as good as I was two minutes ago. There, I'm done. You can check it out, I think you'll like it," she said, stuffing the sharpie back into her pocket. "I mean I'm no Picasso, but it's pretty decent."

"I'm sure it's amazing!" Peter couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, and the look Moira gave her made her blush even harder. She glanced down at where Moira's signature was, and she grinned. It was Moira's name followed by a drawing of something that vaguely resembled a sheep. "See? Amazing. Best drawing on here. I didn't know you were a CIA agent _and_ an artist!"

"Well thanks! I've never really been complimented on my art skills before!" Moira said cheerily; her smile was absolutely radiant. "Now that I have my memories back, I remember Erik used to make fun of the way I drew picnic ants. He said they looked like dicks."

Peter laughed out loud, eyes wide. "Wow, yeah, that sounds like something he'd say," she said, and then cleared her throat. "And, um. Speaking of Erik. You're like the fiftieth person I've told, so he's probably gonna hear about it before I even tell him directly, but-"

"What's up?" she asked, and Peter let out a long breath. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just- Well. He's my dad."

The look on Moira's face would've made you think she'd told her there was a tarantula on her back. "He's- whoa. He's your dad. As in father. As in him and your mom-" she made hip thrusting motions, confusion blatant on her face, and Peter nodded. "Wow. You're Magneto's son."

Peter felt her stomach twist at the word, blinking quickly. "Daughter, actually- I'm um- I'm-" she said, fidgeting, trying to find the words, "I use she pronouns, sorry, I didn't-"

"Shit, oh god, sorry!" Moira gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything-"

"It's fine! It's fine, I don't- I'm not really a traditionally femenine type of gal, you know?" she laughed, an awkward smile on her face. Moira sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I just- I always feel bad," she said. Peter waved her off, telling her it was alright, and she gave her a small grin. "Do you still go by Peter, then? Or do you have a different name you'd rather me use?"

"Still go by Peter, thanks for asking, though," she said as she leaned back on her crutches. "You- um. Do you use-"

"She pronouns, yeah," Moira said quickly, "I- yeah."

"Cool."

They both stood in silence for a long moment, awkwardly shifting their gazes from the floor to the sky to the other people gathered in the yard playing games, until Moira bounced on her feet slightly. "So, um- I was just gonna head out and get some, um, some coffee. Do you want to come with me? Get out of here for a little while?" she asked, and Peter felt her heart do flip flops.

"That would be _awesome,_ " she said with wide eyes. _It's not a date, Peter, it's not a date. Calm down._ "Do you- do you have a car, though? I can't really walk anywhere."

Moira laughed, putting a hand on her stomach, and Peter could feel a blush reaching down to her neck. _She's really cute, oh wow I'm such a twelve year old._ "Of course I have a car. We're like a million miles from the nearest coffee shop, I wouldn't _dream_ of trying to walk there. C'mon. Mines the ugly ass station wagon over there," she said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder and guiding her over to where the car was parked.

The drive wasn't as long as either of them had thought it would be, and Peter found out _very_ quickly that not only was Moira pretty and funny, but she was also _incredibly_ smart. Smart and reckless. The back of her car was filled to the brim with artifacts and weapons and other things she said she'd gathered on missions with the CIA, and Peter was mesmerized by her stories.

Even when they got to the shop, she didn't stop talking. Peter didn't really want her to. Several times she paused and asked if she was being annoying going on like this, and every time Peter said that she was enjoying it. _Really_ enjoying it. If they were in a cartoon Peter could swear there would be hearts in her eyes as she watched Moira talk.

And finding out she was gay was just the icing on the cake. Turns out she'd dated Mystique back in the sixties when the X-Men were first formed. That was an interesting surprise.

"It was a little weird, to be honest," Moira said, sipping at a chai tea latte as the two sat in the cafe window, "I didn't honestly remember it until Cairo, I mean- you know, considering that Charles erased my memory and all that, but... the whole thing with kissing them after dating their sister... wow. That was awkward. For like a second. Then they wiped my brain."

"Does that freak you out at all?" Peter asked, leaning forward, "Like that the professor can just take away your memories any time they want? I mean they're cool and nice and all that, but it's kind of easy to forget that they could have total control of your mind at any given time, right?"

Moira made a soft _hm_ sound of agreement. "I trust them, though."

"Well... they did wipe your memory."

She laughed again, "Yeah, they did. But I kind of understand why they did it. It wasn't just to protect themself, it was also to protect me from the CIA. If I knew anything and refused to tell my bosses about it, well... I'd probably be locked up in Guantanamo Bay right now instead of here having coffee with you."

"True, I guess," Peter agreed, nodding.

"Why'd you ask, by the way? Charles hasn't done anything to _your_ head, have they?" she said as a slight knit formed between her brow. Peter shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I was just... I was curious. My twin, Wanda, um. Wanda dated a telepath, and like after they'd been together for a little while... Wanda started doing some really weird and shady stuff, I just- other than the professor, I'm a little weirded out by the whole telepath thing. I just wanted to know what your opinions on that whole thing were," she admitted.

It was true. Wanda had been out with a girl named Heather some time back, and ran away from home just a month afterward. Marya probably wouldn't have ever seen her adopted child again if Heather hadn't gotten Wanda busted with drugs, winding them both up in jail. Peter broke Wanda out, of course she did, but it took months for her sibling to work out what thoughts actually belonged and what thoughts were put there by Heather.

"I'm so sorry about that. I'm glad our telepaths at the school aren't so... manipulative," Moira said, playing with the lid of her drink.

"Same here. Hang on a second. You're a homo-sapien, right?" she asked with a tilt of the head, and Moira nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sort of... I don't know, an honorary X-Man or something. I get a suit. Hank sized me up for one, I'm kind of excited to see what it looks like. Plus Charles is giving me a job working the tech in the building. I feel like it's gonna be a lot more... relaxed than the CIA was," she said. Peter felt her heart speed up, thoughts whirling. _She's gonna be staying at the school? Oh my shit. Oh help._ "You okay?"

"Oh yeah totally I'm fine I just think it's cool that you're gonna be staying at the school because you're really pretty and really nice and you're cool to be around and I like you a lot," it all came out in one very quick breath, leaving Moira stunned. Peter felt herself turning red again, cheeks hot, and she looked away, embarrassed.

There was a long pause, and then she heard Moira giggle. "That- wow. Okay."

"Sorry," Peter muttered, eyes still trained on the floor, "That was weird, I didn't mean-"

"No, no!" Moira said as she waved her hands around, "No, it wasn't weird, it's fine. I just- by 'like me a lot' do you mean you like... have a crush on me or something?"

Peter wanted to sink into the floor. _Maybe if I don't say anything she'll change the subject._ Apparently not. "I'll take that as a yes? Wow. That's kind of... wow. Usually the kids have a crush on Raven or Erik. Sometimes even Hank. I've never- wow."

"I didn't mean to tell you that, sorry," Peter said awkwardly, but Moira only laughed again.

"It's totally fine, Peter, honestly it was kind of cute. But you're only what? Twenty six? Twenty seven? You know I'm forty two, right? I'm old enough to be your mother," she said, an eyebrow raised. Peter nodded, blush only increasing, and Moira gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry. You're adorable. And fun to be around. Maybe once you turn thirty I'll go out with you."

Peter still couldn't meet her eyes she was so embarrassed. But she still offered up a smile. "That sounds good to me."


End file.
